L's Legacy
by XxVongola-DetectivexX
Summary: Alpha and Omega. Beginning and End. A and Z. The battle between the last of Wammy House's first generation has started. Meanwhile a dark organization works from the shadows during the battle, and a young detective could be the answer Able and Near are looking for to take them down. Sequel to Death Note: A New Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**__****Prologue**

"You sure you're ready to head back to Japan Near?"

"For the last time Able, yes. I am ready to go back."

The two stand in front of two tomb stones in a graveyard owned by Wammy House.

_Beyond Birthday_

_19XX-2007_

_Clarice Lawliet_

_19XX-2014_

After the death of Clair, or Capable if you wish, Able was adamant that Beyonds grave be moved to Wammy House's graveyard, reserved for the members and children of Wammy house.

He also demanded that Clair be buried next to him, and given L's last name, since no one knew her real last name. Except maybe Beyond.

Despite Rogers argument against the whole thing, eventually it was Near who was the tie breaker, telling Roger that even though Beyond and Capable may have lost their way, they were still children of Wammy House and deserved to be buried with the others.

Roger finally, though quite begrudgingly, gave in to Near and Able's demands and had Clair and Beyond buried together in the graveyard.

"Don't get snippy with me half-pint," Able said, flicking Near in the forehead, "You just got out of the hospital after all."

"While I'm glad that you're getting back to your old self Able, there isn't a lot of time to just sit around here," Near rubbed the spot Able flicked, "Not when-"

"Not when there is a case a foot," Able turned on his heel and began walking away, "Very well then, come along Watson."

Able could swear he felt Near glaring at the back of his head.

"I guess while I'm there," Able took out his cell phone and started punching in a number, "I might as well do some sightseeing."

* * *

"And so with this trick, it become obvious that the murderer was YOU Mr. Himigawa" Sera pointed at the young man.

…

"Wow Sera, you were great in there," Ran said as she walked down the street beside Sera.

"Oh shucks, it was nothing thanks to Conan here," she patted the young boys head when she said it, "he's a pretty sharp kid you know, being able to figure out the murderers trick and all," she gave him a sly wink.

"O-oh that," Conan stuttered nervously, "I saw something similar to that on a detective show recently and it just kind of reminded me of it is all."

The truth of the matter is that Conan is an exceptionally smart boy.

Or rather an exceptionally smart teenager.

Elementary student Conan Edogawa is actually high school student Shinchi Kudo, a famous high school detective.

But when he saw a shady deal at an amusement park go down, he was drugged and left for dead.

However the drug had an unsuspected side effect.

Instead of killing Shinchi, it shrank him back into his younger self.

And now with the body of a child but the mind of an adult, he has been looking for the people that did this to him, known only as the Black Organization, and a way to get his real body back.

Little did he suspect that he was going to come closer to the BO than he thought possible at this point.

_Ring Ring_

"Oh Sera, your phone is going off," Conan pointed out, happy for the distraction.

Sera flipped open her phone.

"Hello? Oh hey it's you!"

And it's going to happen sooner than he thinks.

··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§····§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··

And it's finally here folks, the next part of the Legacy Collection, and Detective Conan is getting in on the action.

Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review If you like the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

_******Words of Wisdom**_

The flight back to Japan was a quiet one, though that could be because Near pulled a few strings to get first class reserved solely for himself and Able.

Though Able had to do make the preparations for flight himself, since Near had never done them before.

Roger, who normally made all the travel arrangements for Near, was staying behind at the Wammy House orphanage, to give the others there a sense or normalcy after the incident with Capable.

"I'm just saying Near, it might not be a bad idea to figure out how to some of this stuff," Able chatted away to Near who seemed to be more focused on his computer than Able, "I mean you never know when you're gonna be in a situation where you have to do it yourself."

"I'll have to keep that from happening to myself then," Near said as he continued typing away at his laptop, "besides, I don't really like flying anywhere alone."

This earned him an eye roll from Able.

"And also, why are we looking for him in Japan? He could be anywhere you know," Near asked, finally looking up from his computer.

Able put a finger to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well it's like this, Capable's goal was to draw me out of hiding, but she could have done that from anywhere in the world. Because if she sent the same message then you would have obviously done the same thing in the original scenario, just in a different country. But since she started the game in Japan, then the others she mentioned must also be there, because they would want to keep close tabs on her and make sure she moved according to their plan."

"Yes the 'others'," Near went back to working on his computer, "You still haven't told me about the other trio she mentioned."

"Well for us in the first generation, Beyond, Capable, Me, Coil, Danuve, and the rest, every one knew about the two trios, the first being of course Beyond, Capable, and myself, but it makes sense that no one really knows about the other one," Able kicked out his feet and rested his hands behind his head, "they left well before the whole ordeal with me, and took must everything referencing them when they did. As I recall, it created quite the uproar amongst us, especially Roger and Watari, and even L couldn't find much of anything on them, and decided to give up looking because he got bored with it since there was no ransom, no murder, nothing he deemed important really."

_And look where that got us, _Able thought grimly, _if I believed in karma, this would probably be it kicking in. Making me clean up one of L's mistakes after he dealt with cleaning up one of mine._

"So who were they?" Near asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Well the first Trio had the first three of the first generation letters, so obviously the other trio contained the last trio," Able said in a matter-of-fact tone, "X, Y, and Z. That's kind of why everyone in the first generation viewed us as rivals. Especially Me and Z, everyone viewed us in a mortal enemies kind of way cause of the who 'first letter against the last letter' deal."

"And you think that the three of them used Capable to get to you?" Near asked, shutting his laptop finally.

"Get to us actually, and yes, I do," Able said as he sat back up, "in fact I would probably say they intend to go after everyone associated with Wammy House."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well if capable didn't know anything about them, there wouldn't have been a reason to mention them when we were on the roof. And if she was after me alone, there wouldn't have been a reason to attack you, roger, or go back to the orphanage. Kidnap you probably, but not beat you the way she did, If she didn't intend to kill you. So chances are, she was probably supposed to kill the both of us, and maybe even the other kids," Able shifted his eyes, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor of the plane, "And the only reason we're still alive, is because she couldn't let go of the past anymore than I could. All the fun we all had, the bonds we formed. She just couldn't bring herself to let all of that go."

Near just stayed silent, looking at his predecessor.

"Until the very end she believed that nothing she did was by choice. That everything she did was simply copying. That she would never be anything but a copy. But she was wrong. She made a choice that day. She chose to let us live. And to tell us about the others."

_You weren't his 'Copy'. You were Capable._

"_All passengers please return to your seats and put on your seat belts, the plane will be landing shortly." _

"So who is this girl who is supposed to be meeting us when we land?" Near asked, apparently finding his voice again.

"She's a detective, she helped me solve that murder case at the dinner my first night here," Able said, recalling the events of that night.

"Helped you?"

"Well I COULD have done it one my own, it just went by a LITTLE faster thanks to her," Able said, with mocking pout.

"And?"

"...And she's really cute too," Able said bluntly.

"So you know nothing about this 'Sera' person and you still trust her enough to get involved in this?" Disapproval showed clearly on Near's face.

"Who said anything about involving her, I am just taking her up on her offer to go sightseeing," Able chuckled.

"I still fail to see the point in wasting time with this endeavor," Near said, twisting a lock of his snow white hair around his finger.

"You'll understand when you're older Near. Sometimes a guy just needs to be taking around town with a lovely young lady," Able nodded sagely when he said this.

Near simply stared at him.

"Look Near it's like this," Able sighed, "Even though X, Y, and Z may very well be in Japan, between the three of them and C, it's not likely that there is any evidence left behind for us to follow. We're playing this game by their rules, and until they decide to start the next match, there isn't much we can do against them."

"So you're just going to be wasting time then." Near said coldly.

"Time is not wasted, so long as you're with a cute girl. No matter the activity," Able gave another sagely nod, as though his philosophy was one Near should aspire to learn.

"How boring," Near sighed

"You have much to learn young grasshopper," Able told him as the plan landed with a few bumps on the runway.

_The chess board is set, now we just have to wait for their opening move._

··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§····§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··§··

_To be continued..._


End file.
